


Магловский омнинокль

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Виктор Крам каждый вечер скрытно наведывается в Астрономическую башню. Но однажды его тайна попадает в руки двоих слизеринцев, и с того момента все идет кувырком.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 3





	Магловский омнинокль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ключу: «Свет в окне напротив».

Она листала книгу, и кудрявые длинные локоны задевали за плотные страницы фолианта. Свечи на подоконнике горели ровным светом, и когда она поднимала глаза, в них отражались теплые огоньки.

Но она редко поднимала голову, и Виктор чувствовал, что ревнует ее к этому чертовому фолианту – так бы и сжег его! Он ненавидел и эту книгу, и слишком частый переплет старинного окна, затрудняющий обзор, и даже свечи, которые светили так тускло. Он хотел бы разглядеть ее всю, до самой крохотной реснички, до последней веснушки! Кстати, а у нее есть веснушки? Вот хорошо, если бы были… Ему всегда нравились эти забавные отметинки, которыми природа метит рыжих и шатенов. У него самого кожа была бледная, с нездоровым землистым оттенком – и ни родинки, ни веснушки. Совсем не привлекательно. 

Пальцы легли на ребристую холодную поверхность колесика. Не двигается. Вывернуто на максимум. А жаль… Так хотелось бы еще приблизить изображение. Обидно. Он ведь не хочет чего-то особенного – например, записи и прокрутки! Всего лишь еще хоть немного увеличить кратность… Но увы, эта магловская фитюлька и рядом не стояла с омниноклями. Никаких наворотов. Хотя Димитров, который ему подарил эту безделицу, говорил, что у маглов тоже есть мощные оптические приборы. Правда, записывать изображение они все-таки не умеют. Но, если верить Димитрову, размером эти приборы с хороший омнинокль, так что здесь от такой вещи было бы мало проку. А Виктор ценил этот сувенир именно за его изящные габариты, позволяющие спокойно прятать его в карман.

Впрочем, до поездки сюда, на турнир в Хогвартс, он вообще не ценил эту дурацкую штуку. Да, бережно хранил ее на память о том матче, первой серьезной победе и о похвале, которую получил тогда от капитана. Но вовсе не считал полезной в реальной жизни.

А потом все изменилось.

***

Началось все с того, что тут, в Хогвартсе, он увидел Гермиону Грейнджер с Гриффиндора – и пропал. Навязчивое внимание множества здешних девочек, которое до этого лишь смущало и немного льстило, как и любое проявление чувств фанаток, сейчас начало реально раздражать.

Не зная, куда от них деваться в часы отдыха и радуясь, что хотя бы на занятиях он может быть уверен, что к нему не полезут с дурацкими разговорами, Виктор начал делать вид, что каждую свободную минутку старательно изучает Хогвартс. От услуг непрошеных «экскурсоводов» женского пола, которые томными голосами предлагали показать ему замок, он вежливо, но твердо отказывался – и отправлялся бродить по коридорам огромного старинного сооружения в одиночку.

Он узнавал Хогвартс все лучше и лучше. И все больше начинал его любить. Во-первых, это хитросплетение коридоров, комнат, залов, лестниц и потайных ходов могло кому угодно помочь скрыться от толпы поклонниц, чем Виктор уже не раз пользовался. А во-вторых, где-то здесь, в этом огромном замке, жила Гермиона Грейнджер. 

Астрономическая башня поначалу ничем не привлекла внимания Виктора – разве что масштабами, но в Хогвартсе и без нее было много чего величественного. А хитроумная «начинка» башни его совершенно не интересовала – ему были глубоко по барабану все эти приборы для наблюдения за звездами.

В первый раз он попал сюда во время занятий, на уроке астрологии. Во второй – забрел случайно, днем, спасаясь от поклонниц. В башне никого не было. Он побродил немного между механизмами, посмотрел из окна на окрестности, двор, хижину Хагрида… Потом заметил боковое маленькое окно и устремился к нему, ожидая увидеть еще одну роскошную панораму.

Но по сравнению с тем, что виднелось из огромного центрального окна, тут ничего интересного не было: узкое высокое окно выходило на крышу замка и на другую фасадную башню, круглую и массивную, которая находилась в отдалении от главного входа. Она была несколько ниже Астрономической и уступала ей в пышности архитектурного убранства.

Виктор скучающе рассматривал кровлю той башни, когда сзади послышались шаги. Стиснув зубы от досады (ох уж эти поклонницы, и тут достали!), он обернулся, стараясь ничем не обнаружить своего возмущения, чтобы не позорить Дурмштранг неучтивым поведением. Но на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей на эту площадку, стоял рыжий парень, который ему, признаться, уже примелькался – настолько часто он попадался ему на глаза.

\- Привет! – застенчиво улыбнулся рыжий. – Я – Рон Уизли. С Гриффиндора. Знаешь, я твой фанат…

Виктор тоже улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке была не только дежурная вежливость, но и настоящая теплота. Во-первых, этот Рон был забавным: вот зачем, спрашивается, торжественно сообщать при знакомстве, с какого ты факультета, если на тебе гриффиндорский галстук? Или он считает, что Крам до сих пор не удосужился разобраться в местной символике? Во-вторых, Рон, по крайней мере, не был девушкой. Парень-фанат – это еще куда ни шло, хотя бы клеиться не будет. Может быть, даже удастся толково побеседовать с ним о квиддиче, ведь из девушек в этом мало кто разбирается – с ними и поговорить-то не о чем... Мелькнула мысль: интересно, а вот эта Грейнджер – она квиддичем интересуется или как?

Но скоро ему стало не до мыслей о Гермионе, потому что Рон, ободренный его улыбкой, говорил без умолку, и нужно было вслушиваться и поддерживать беседу. Они поболтали о последних международных матчах, и Виктор с удовлетворением отметил, что Рон по-настоящему разбирается в теме.

Заметив рассеянный взгляд Крама, устремленный в боковое окно, Уизли вдруг выпалил:

\- Видишь башню? Это наша, гриффиндорская!

Виктор машинально кивнул – и тут до него дошло, что же сказал собеседник. Их башня! Ах вот, значит, где живет Гермиона! В голове тут же проскочила картинка: изящная магловская штучка, запрятанная в углу его сундука… И он понял, что ему делать.

Спускаясь вместе с Роном по лестнице из Астрономической башни, Виктор удивлялся самому себе: Хогвартс наконец-то подарил ему интересного и душевного собеседника, а он, неблагодарный, чем дальше, тем меньше слушал болтовню этого рыжего парня о квиддиче и думал только о Гермионе. 

***

В третий раз Виктор пришел на Астрономическую башню тем же вечером, сжимая в руке небольшой блестящий предмет. Димитров рассказывал, что маглы используют это в театрах – вот почему эта вещица так изысканно украшена. Эту штуку капитану когда-то подарила поклонница. Димитров ценил красивые вещи, но Крам не был поклонником подобных безделушек, тем более магловских. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта вещь так ему пригодится?

Он не сразу нашел окно ее спальни. Но когда в одном из окон мелькнула тень и чья-то рука поставила на подоконник подсвечник с пятью свечами, он сердцем почувствовал: это она! И это действительно оказалась Гермиона. Девушка, которая так любила читать, что посвящала этому все свободное время даже в спальне.

С тех пор он каждый вечер проводил тут, у узкого бокового окна Астрономической башни. Ему очень повезло – Гермиона любила сидеть с книгой на широком подоконнике, так что со своего наблюдательного поста он мог рассматривать ее подолгу и всласть. Ему повезло вдвойне: перед тем, как лечь спать, Гермиона любила приоткрыть створку окна и немного подышать свежим воздухом. Тогда ее можно было наконец рассмотреть как следует, не то что сквозь толстые старинные стекла в ажурном переплете. В эти минуты Виктор ложился животом на подоконник и изо всех сил приникал к окулярам. Как бы он хотел сейчас оказаться там, с ней!

А потом она тушила свечи. Закрывала окно. И вечерняя сказка кончалась.

Придя сюда в темноте в очередной раз, Виктор вдруг подумал, что очень напоминает сам себе кого-то из литературных героев. Но кого же? А, вспомнил! Поляков рассказывал ему о рыцаре Тогенбурге. Эту балладу написал кто-то из магловских поэтов. Тот рыцарь тоже каждый вечер смотрел на окно своей возлюбленной. Кончилось там все, правда, не очень весело… По сравнению с Тогенбургом ему, Краму, еще повезло. Но все-таки есть и сходство: на него, как и на того рыцаря, его дама сердца не обращает ни малейшего внимания.

Кстати, недавно он выяснил, что Гермиона не интересуется квиддичем – и совершенно пал духом. Не потому, что с ней было бы не о чем поговорить. А потому, что это означало, что вся его спортивная слава не способна помочь ему завоевать ее любовь.

Однажды, когда его живот был плотно прижат к поверхности подоконника, а рука сжимала крохотный магловский омнинокль, Виктор высунулся из окна так далеко, что заметил в массивном каменном косяке окна, ближе к внешней стене, большую трещину.

Он с любопытством сунул туда свободную руку, сам не зная, что надеясь там нащупать. Растение, пробившееся сквозь камень? Ящерицу или, может, жука? Или чью-то записку? Но в просторной трещине ничего не было. Остывший после заката солнца камень неприятно холодил пальцы, и Виктор собрался уже было вытащить руку, как вдруг за спиной у него раздался негромкий голос:  
  
\- Привет! Тоже любишь вечерние прогулки?

Он сразу узнал этот голос. Заносчивый сопляк из Слизерина, Драко Малфой. Этот Драко, как и Рон, ходил за знаменитым Крамом по пятам, но, в отличие от рыжего, был Краму неприятен. Как же бесшумно прополз сюда этот навязчивый мальчишка!

Виктор вдруг понял, что очутился в крайне неловком положении: его застали высунувшимся в окно, а значит, он не мог повернуться к Малфою, не обнаружив перед ним тот предмет, который держал в руке. Карман мантии был где-то далеко внизу – не получится спрятать туда сейчас эту магловскую штуку…

За спиной раздался гулкий топот – кто-то еще поднимался по лестнице, и отнюдь не так тихо, как белобрысый слизеринец. Крам, повинуясь какому-то безотчетному порыву, сунул сверкающую перламутром вещицу в ту самую трещину, которую только что обнаружил. И только потом медленно, с достоинством повернулся к Малфою, подчеркнуто аккуратно оправляя мантию, чтобы продемонстрировать, что в руках у него ничего нет.

За спиной Малфоя стояли двое крепких, высоких мальчишек – это они только что поднялись сюда. Виктор вспомнил, что часто встречал эту троицу в Хогвартсе, именно в таком составе. Имен плечистых мальчишек он не помнил, а их лица не вызывали желания пообщаться. 

А потом у него случилось нечто вроде дежавю. Он снова спускался с Астрономической башни, слушая болтовню о квиддиче – монолог своего восторженного фаната. На сей раз это был именно монолог, так как раздосадованный Виктор не утруждал себя даже вежливым хмыканьем. Под мерное топанье двух пар ног, раздававшееся за спиной, он думал о том, что надо бы завтра придти сюда как можно раньше и достать из трещины в косяке окна то, что он там спрятал.

Виктор так глубоко ушел в размышления, а его собеседник так упивался своими рассуждениями о квиддиче перед самим великим Крамом, что ни один, ни другой не заметили, что топот двух пар ног позади стал отдаляться, а потом затих совсем. 

***  
Гойл тяжело сопел от досады. Крэбб опять обошел его! Впрочем, как всегда и во всем. Это ведь именно Крэбб единственный из троих заметил, что стоявший к ним спиной Виктор Крам, прежде чем оторваться от ночного пейзажа за окном и повернуться к ним, сделал какое-то странное движение рукой там, на подоконнике.

Когда Малфой с Крамом стали спускаться по лестнице, Крэбб сначала поспешил за ними и потянул за собой Гойла. А потом, убедившись, что те двое не обращают на них никакого внимания, наоборот, резко затормозил и знаком велел Гойлу остановиться. Стоя в темном пространстве лестничного колодца, они слушали, как затихает внизу голос Малфоя, разглагольствующего о том, что его отец курирует команду Слизерина по квиддичу, а со временем, возможно, станет спонсором одного из профессиональных клубов страны. 

Крэбб потянул Гойла за мантию – следуй за мной, мол, – и стал подниматься обратно. Быстро, но при этом совершенно бесшумно. Гойл и не знал, что его приятель способен так ходить! У него самого так не получалось, как он ни старался. Но Малфой с Крамом спустились уже так далеко, что не услышали его топот.

Когда они вновь поднялись на верхнюю площадку, Крэбб, пробормотав «Люмос!», бросился к тому окну, у которого недавно стоял Крам. Вытянув руку, он обшарил подоконник и косяки из огромных камней, образующих стену башни.

\- Есть! – наконец воскликнул он ликующим тоном и показал Гойлу, стоявшему в отдалении, что-то небольшое и блестящее.

Гойл тоже произнес «Люмос!» и, подойдя к приятелю, уставился на непонятный предмет, осветив его палочкой.

\- Что это? – спросил он.

\- Похоже на игрушечный омнинокль.

\- Игрушечных не бывает… – засомневался Гойл. – Может, он все же настоящий?

\- Такой маленький? – засомневался, в свою очередь, Крэбб. – А давай проверим!

Он отвернулся от Гойла и, плюхнувшись животом на подоконник, поднес странный предмет к глазам.

\- Ну что там? Видно что-нибудь? – спросил Гойл без особого интереса.

Чем бы ни была эта вещь, он понимал, что прикарманить ее вряд ли будет умным поступком: еще не хватало оказаться под подозрением в воровстве в громком деле, связанном с мировой знаменитостью вроде Крама! Отец за такое не похвалит. Пятая точка легонько заныла при такой мысли – Гойл-старший предпочитал дедовские методы внушения. Крэббу-то хорошо: его отцу плевать на такие мелочи – он сына даже за плохие оценки не ругает. 

\- О! – воскликнул Крэбб. – Девчонки!

\- Где? – оживился его товарищ. – Дай посмотреть!

Крэбб уступил ему странный прибор и место у окна далеко не сразу. Дождавшись своей очереди, Гойл нехотя приложил к глазам окуляры. И увидел огоньки свечей. А потом – каштановые локоны. Он с возросшим интересом глянул чуть левее – и увидел лицо той, кому принадлежали эти пышные кудри.

\- Да это же Грейнджер… – разочарованно пробормотал Гойл, возвращая маленький омнинокль приятелю.

\- Ну да, – беспечно ответил Крэбб. – А кого ты ожидал увидеть в Гриффиндорской башне? Флер Делакур? Или призрак Елены Райвенкло?

– Пошли, а? – уныло сказал Гойл. – А то Малфой нас хватится… Спрячь эту штуковину обратно – и пошли. 

\- Что-о? – усмехнулся его компаньон. – Спрятать обратно? Еще чего! К слову, об этой Флер. Ты в курсе, что ей, как участнику Турнира, разрешено пользоваться ванной старост? Я сам это слышал, своими ушами.

\- И что? – спросил Гойл, безнадежно утратив ход мысли собеседника. Крэбб двинулся к лестнице, а ту вещь так и не положил обратно – вот что сейчас беспокоило Гойла больше всего.

\- А то, что окна ванной старост прекрасно просматриваются с Северной башни. Соображаешь? Высоко, пятый этаж, все прекрасно будет видно! – рассмеялся Крэбб и поманил его за собой, спускаясь по лестнице. – А неплохая штучка этот игрушечный омнинокль! Жаль, записывать и прокручивать не умеет! 

***

Тут до Гойла наконец дошло, что задумал Крэбб. И он сам удивился тому, как заскакали, сменяя друг друга, его мысли. Если бы он умел так же быстро соображать во время занятий, то был бы отличником не хуже Малфоя!

Первое, что он понял – это то, что великие спортсмены тоже люди. Оказывается, даже сам Виктор Крам, кумир сотен тысяч волшебников по всему миру, тоже не прочь при случае запустить взгляд в спальню девчонок! Гойлу даже стало немного обидно, что Крам предпочитает гриффиндорок. Ведь на Слизерине полно шикарных девчонок! Но потом он вспомнил, что окна слизеринских спален выходят на озеро. Туда так легко не заглянешь… 

Второе, что понял Гойл – это то, что уговаривать Крэбба бесполезно. Он все равно сделает, как задумал. И даже Малфою об этом не скажет. Потому что не хуже самого Гойла понимает, что Малфой не обрадуется, узнав, что они что-то сперли у его кумира.

Третье, что осознал Гойл – это то, что он должен как-то помешать Крэббу и предотвратить скандал. Ему не хотелось обманывать Малфоя, да и перед квиддичной знаменитостью не хотелось терять лицо. Но все это меркло перед главным страхом: если о краже у всемирно известного спортсмена узнает отец, тогда на каникулы хоть домой не приезжай… 

Четвертое, что прикинул Гойл – как толково объяснить Крэббу исчезновение той фитюльки. Тут и думать нечего. Выпала из кармана где-нибудь в коридоре – и все дела.  
  
И наконец пятая мысль Гойла была очень конкретной. Это был четкий план действий. Гойл еще никогда в жизни не продумывал свои действия так далеко вперед и с такой скоростью! Он решил дождаться ночи, выкрасть у Крэбба эту странную штуку и подкинуть ее обратно туда, где Крэбб ее взял – на подоконник бокового окна верхней площадки Астрономической башни.

Гойл очень надеялся, что сегодня Виктор Крам уже не вернется на свой наблюдательный пост, ну а завтра ночью – да что там, даже прямо с завтрашнего утра! – его игрушка уже будет ждать его на подоконнике. И никто ничего не узнает.  
  
\- Если б я не сунул туда руку, в жизни бы не нашел… – хихикнул Крэбб.

\- Куда? – машинально отозвался Гойл.

\- В ту щель возле окна! Куда он спрятал эту штуку.

Гойл похолодел.

\- А разве ты ее не на подоконнике нашел?

\- Нет, представь себе! Там в стене, справа, есть щель. А я и не знал. Там что хочешь можно спрятать! Отличное место. Вот уедет Крам, и это будет наш тайник. Только наш – мой и твой. Даже Малфою не скажем! 

\- А-а-а… – выдохнул Гойл, и это был вздох облегчения.

Вот повезло-то, а! Не скажи Крэбб об этом сейчас, страшно подумать, что произошло бы. Он оставил бы эту вещь прямо на подоконнике, и тогда… и тогда не факт, что первым ее нашел бы именно Крам. Там ведь много народу ходит. 

Приободрившись от такого подарка судьбы, Гойл прибавил шагу. Сегодня явно его день! У него обязательно все получится.

И тут Крэбб сказал:

\- А чего ждать? Давай прямо сейчас посмотрим на ванную старост! Флер как раз там, наверное!

Гойл, спускающийся следом, от неожиданности чуть не свалился на Крэбба.

\- Погоди, а что мы Малфою скажем? Он же спросит, где мы были…

\- Скажем, что не хотели мешать его разговору с Крамом и отошли подальше. 

Против такого аргумента возразить было нечего, и Гойл тяжело вздохнул. «Ничего, – подумал он. – Я все равно стяну у него эту вещь сегодня ночью. Зато успеем посмотреть на эту, из Шармбаттона...»

  
***  
Путь до Северной башни был неблизким, и Гойла начали беспокоить сразу две мысли. Первая – о том, не станет ли Малфой потом подробно выпытывать, где они были. И вторая – а не зря ли они вообще тащатся в Северную башню. Ведь может так оказаться, что в ванной старост сейчас никого нет! Голова у него разболелась. Гойл с досадой подумал, что сегодня он слишком много думает, и решил отдаться на милость судьбы. Будь что будет.

Судя по тому, как радостно вскрикнул Крэбб, еще даже не поднеся к глазам странный крохотный омнинокль, судьба была к ним милостива. В ванной старост определенно кто-то был. Гойл воспрял духом – не зря шли! Но пробиться к окошку, такому же узкому, как в Астрономической башне, он не сумел: Крэбб своей тушей занял весь подоконник. Вздохнув, Гойл прошептал «Люмос!», прислонился к холодной стене и настроился на долгое ожидание и восторженные комментарии Крэбба. Но комментарий последовал только один, короткий и непечатный, после чего Крэбб, фыркнув и сделав какое-то резкое движение, отвернулся от окна. На лице его, даже в слабом свете Люмоса, читалась брезгливость.

\- Ну что там? – спросил растерянный Гойл.

\- Там Седрик Диггори, – с досадой прошипел Крэбб. – Пошли отсюда…

И тут Гойл с ужасом заметил, что в руках у Крэбба ничего нет.  
  
\- А куда ты дел ту штуковину?

\- В окно выкинул. Со злости, – отрезал Крэбб и, тяжело печатая шаг, устремился к лестнице.

Гойл застыл на месте.

\- Ну же, Гойл, чего встал? – недовольно сказал его приятель. – Поспешим, чтоб Малфой нас не хватился! 

Но Гойлу было сейчас совсем не до Малфоя.

\- Слушай, но ведь Крам поймет, что это мы взяли его омнинокль! И тогда декан нас убьет… – неуверенно произнес он. Ему не хотелось признаваться, что гораздо больше, чем декана и даже директора, он боится собственного отца.

\- Крам? – искренне удивился Крэбб. – Да с чего бы ему это понять? Мало ли кто мог взять ту штуку!

\- Но в Астрономическую башню запрещено ходить! Туда только на занятия можно… – возразил совсем приунывший Гойл.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе! Крам ничего про это не знает. А может, ему просто плевать на запрет. Он ведь и сам там не астрономией занимался… – ухмыльнулся Крэбб. – И вообще, в Астрономической башне вечно кто-то шляется, хоть запрещай, хоть не запрещай! 

В голове у Гойла все словно перевернулось кувырком – и вдруг стало на свои места. А ведь и правда! Вряд ли Краму придет в голову обвинить именно их. Ведь они тогда спускались с лестницы все вчетвером, и Крам не должен был заметить, что чуть погодя двое из четырех вернулись обратно.

Чувствуя, как с души упал огромный камень, Гойл глубоко вздохнул и зашагал следом за товарищем.

***  
Тропинка, петляющая под северной стеной замка, казалась бесконечной, но Рон был не против долгой прогулки. Он смотрел, как солнце играет в пушистых волосах Гермионы, и был рад, что утро выдалось таким ясным. Его радовало все – и то, что с утра они заглянули к Хагриду на чашку чая, и то, что сейчас он с друзьями направляется на квиддичное поле, где покажет им парочку новых трюков, и то, что потом они втроем пойдут в Хогсмид – ведь сегодня воскресенье. Правда, это настроение иногда омрачало воспоминание о белокурых локонах Флер Делакур и ее холодных, надменных глазах, но такие мысли Рон старался гнать от себя прочь. 

Гарри тоже думал о Флер и сравнивал ее с Чо Чанг. Не то что бы ему так уж нравилась Флер, но думать о Чо Чанг было тяжело – не хотелось вспоминать о том, что она встречается с Седриком. Однако и не думать о ней совсем у него тоже не получалось. И Гарри нашел способ отвлечься: как только ему приходила на ум Чо Чанг, он начинал сравнивать с ней красавицу из Шармбаттона и утешаться тем, что Чо все равно красивее. А значит, Хогвартс круче Шармбаттона! Однажды он сказал об этом Рону, но тот в ответ начал так неумеренно восхищаться красотой Флер, что у них с Гарри чуть было не дошло до серьезной размолвки.

Так уж совпало, что и Гермиона в это солнечное утро думала о Флер. Она пыталась понять, что все парни в ней находят. Рон при каждом удобном случае трещит о ней как заведенный – право, это уже начинает раздражать! А вчера она видела, как с Флер разговаривал Виктор Крам – и смотрел на нее с явным восхищением. Гермиона недавно наконец призналась самой себе, что ей нравится Виктор. И сейчас, как бы она ни старалась уговорить себя, что Флер и Виктор говорили исключительно о делах турнирных, верилось в это не особо. 

Вот и Северная башня. Значит, полпути уже позади. Боковым зрением Рон заметил, как в ярком утреннем свете у подножия башни что-то сверкнуло. Он поднялся с тропинки наверх, к самой стене, и тут же энергично замахал рукой, подзывая друзей. Гарри и Гермиона подошли и уставились на то, на что показывал Рон. На пожухшей осенней траве валялись осколки какого-то прибора.

\- Что это, как думаете? – с интересом спросил Рон.

\- Театральный бинокль, – ответила Гермиона, и в голосе ее звучало удивление. – Откуда он здесь?

\- Наверное, кто-то из маглорожденных обронил, – предположил Гарри, а потом вытащил палочку и произнес: «Репаро!»

\- Бинокль? Это вроде омнинокля, да? – жадно спросил Рон, вертя в руках восстановленную в первозданном виде магловскую вещицу.

\- Ну да, – ответил Гарри. – У маглов есть такие штуки и покрупнее, в размер настоящих омниноклей. А такие маленькие, как этот, берут с собой в театр. У моей тети тоже есть такой. Она говорила, что этот бинокль достался ей от бабушки. Семейная реликвия, в общем. Дадли как-то раскапризничался и швырнул его на пол. Кусочек перламутра отвалился, и тетя Петуния возила чинить бинокль в какой-то музей. Дядя Вернон был ужасно недоволен и сказал, что она переплатила за починку. 

\- Но здесь ведь не театр, – резонно заметил Рон. – Зачем кому-то понадобился… эм-м… бинокль в Хоге? 

***

Гарри задрал голову и поглядел на Северную башню, нависающую над ними. Высоко в ее стене с этой стороны, на разных этажах, виднелись три небольших окошка. 

\- Наверное, кто-то смотрел из окна – и нечаянно выронил бинокль. Это ведь кабинет прорицания? Или апартаменты профессора Трелони?

\- Нет, Гарри, – возразила Гермиона, – окна и самого кабинета, и комнат Трелони выходят на другую сторону башни. А это – окна лестничных площадок. 

\- Да какая разница, что за окна! – нетерпеливо сказал Рон. – Важно, что же такого интересного из них видно, что люди приходят отсюда посмотреть!

Гермиона оглянулась на восток – туда, куда выходили эти окна башни и где на горизонте темнел Запретный лес, а перед ним виднелась хижина Хагрида. Оба мальчика посмотрели туда же. 

\- И кому это пришло в голову Хагрида в бинокль разглядывать? – недоуменно спросил Рон.

\- Почему – Хагрида? Может, все-таки Запретный лес? – предположил Гарри, пока Гермиона молча, задрав голову, оглядывала стену замка, примыкающую к башне с этой стороны. Северная стена не отличалась разнообразием декора – только наверху, на уровне пятого этажа, ее прорезали несколько крупных стрельчатых окон. Больше никаких проемов в этой ее части не имелось. 

\- Ребята, а вот эти большие окна там, наверху – это что? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри и Рон призадумались: эта часть замка была им не очень-то хорошо знакома. А потом, не сговариваясь, хором отчеканили:

\- Ванная старост!

\- О! – только и ответила шокированная Гермиона, слегка покраснев. Рон невольно залюбовался этим румянцем, и потому до него не сразу дошел весь смысл ситуации. Гарри среагировал раньше:

\- Возможно, кто-то подглядывал за старостами?

\- Или за участниками турнира! – оживленно воскликнул Рон. – Флер и Виктор тоже имеют право посещать эту ванную!

Гермиона покраснела еще сильнее и ничего не сказала. Гарри хмуро задумался.

\- Думаю, девчонки отпадают… Скорее всего, кто-то из парней подглядывал за Флер, – сказал он наконец.

\- Вот гад! – возмутился Рон. – Да как он посмел!

\- Почему это – девчонки отпадают? – сказала Гермиона ехидно, сверкнув глазами на Рона. – Я уверена, что многие из них хотели бы увидеть Крама в ванной!

Гарри поглядел на нее с изумлением, но ничего не сказал, а Рон сердито воскликнул:

\- Да на что там глядеть? Тоже мне, красавца нашли! 

Гермиона только презрительно фыркнула.

***

\- И что нам теперь делать с этой штукой? – спросил Рон, приложив бинокль к глазам и оглядывая окрестности. Судя по его тону, Рон был бы не прочь оставить магловскую игрушку себе.

\- Как что? – строго сказала Гермиона. – Надо вывесить в холле замка объявление. Так, мол, и так, владельца утерянного бинокля просим обращаться к кому-нибудь из нас троих.

\- Толпа народу подвалит… – с сомнением сказал Гарри.

\- И вовсе не толпа. Многие вообще не поймут слово «бинокль», – успокоил его Рон.

Но Гарри, хмурясь, все же спросил Гермиону:

\- Так как же мы поймем, кто из них не врет?

\- Очень просто! – бодро ответила девочка. – Мы попросим описать, как он украшен.

\- А вдруг театральные бинокли всегда украшают перламутром? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Скажут, что бинокль перламутровый – и тебе придется отдать его.

\- Нет, далеко не всегда, – ответила Гермиона поучающим тоном примерной отличницы. – Например, у нас дома хранится дедушкин театральный бинокль. Так вот, он – целиком бронзовый. Или латунный. В общем, металлический. А у одной маминой знакомой я видела театральный бинокль из белого фарфора с рисунками на нем – дамы и кавалеры. Она сказала, это называется роспись по эмали. Да и сам перламутр бывает разный по оттенку…

\- А ведь точно… – задумчиво произнес Гарри. – На бинокле тети Петунии перламутр зеленоватый, а тут желтоватый, даже слегка оранжевый какой-то. 

\- На этом есть еще и буквы, поглядите! Наверное, фирменный знак, – произнес Рон, который все еще вертел бинокль в руках.

Гермиона и Гарри по очереди осмотрели бинокль. На кольце его бронзовой ручки были выгравированы буквы «В.К.». 

\- Вряд ли это фирменный знак – скорее, инициалы владельца, – возразила Гермиона.

\- Так это даже лучше! – обрадовался Рон. – Сейчас прикинем, кто это… Может быть, Кэти Белл? Ах, вот кто у нас по Краму сохнет! Ха-ха!

\- Рон, это могут быть инициалы прежнего владельца, – заметила Гермиона.

\- И правда, зачем гадать? Лучше просто дать объявление! – поддержал ее Гарри. 

\- Если хозяин этой штуки действительно подглядывал за кем-нибудь в ванной старост, так он ведь не признается, что вещь его, – ухмыльнулся Рон.

\- Поглядим! – раздраженно заявила Гермиона и, тряхнув волосами, отвернулась от него. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что бинокль может принадлежать девушке. И эта мысль ей очень не понравилась. 

***  
В то самое утро, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона проводили свое расследование у подножия Северной башни, Виктор Крам стоял на верхней площадке другой башни – Астрономической. Бледный, с растерянным лицом, он прислонился к каменной стене, не замечая стылой прохлады, идущей от нее. 

Несколько минут назад он, поднявшись сюда, сунул руку в ту самую щель в стене, куда вчера, перед уходом, спрятал бинокль. Но там ничего не оказалось.

Опустив голову, Виктор мучительно размышлял, куда могла подеваться эта вещь. Особенно удручал его тот факт, что это был памятный подарок. Более того, именной: перед тем, как презентовать бинокль, капитан заказал выгравировать на его ручке инициалы Виктора.

Выходные в Хогвартсе и без того не радовали, так как в эти дни ему приходилось особенно тщательно уворачиваться от поклонниц. Во время таких маневров он ощущал себя квоффлом, за которым носятся не трое охотников, а гораздо больше. Виктор даже хотел провести в этой башне весь день, но надо было спуститься в Большой зал на обед, затем потренироваться на квиддичном поле, потом явиться на ужин, а в перерывах между всем этим еще и сделать домашнее задание.

Несмотря на то, что тренировки отнимали львиную долю его времени, он старался не запускать учебу, потому что помнил слова отца: «Квиддич – профессия молодых. Думай и о том, что будет дальше». Виктору нравилась колдомедицина, и он не раз примерял на себя роль спортивного колдомедика – вот чем он хотел бы заниматься после завершения квиддичной карьеры!

Вздохнув, Виктор пошел к лестнице. Пора было спускаться на обед.

Он примирился с потерей подарка Димитрова. Единственное, что его теперь беспокоило – что он скажет самому Димитрову, если тот вдруг когда-нибудь вспомнит об этой штуке. А Гермиона… Что ж, Гермионой он теперь будет усиленно любоваться днем, невооруженным глазом. Впрок, так сказать. Чтобы ночью, перед сном, перебирать в памяти эти драгоценные воспоминания. 

***  
Выйдя после обеда из Большого зала, Крам заметил стайку учащихся, столпившихся возле доски объявлений. Поддавшись внезапному порыву любопытства, он подошел ближе. Все почтительно расступились перед знаменитостью, и Виктор подошел к самой доске. Там был приколот пергамент с надписью, выведенной аккуратным почерком: «Найден утерянный магловский предмет. Владельцу просьба обращаться к Гарри Поттеру, Рону Уизли или Гермионе Грейнджер».

Виктор несколько раз перечитал объявление, потому что его разум категорически отказывался воспринимать в нем что-либо, кроме слов «Гермиона Грейнджер», и наконец понял, что интуиция не зря привела его сюда. «Магловский предмет»… Какое осторожное описание! А она умна, очень умна, эта красивая девушка с Гриффиндора. То, о чем написано в объявлении – это его вещь, стопроцентно! Но как она попала к Гермионе? А, да неважно, какая разница! Не слыша обращенных к нему слов окружавших его девушек, Виктор как на крыльях понесся разыскивать Гермиону Грейнджер.

Тем временем Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, которые так и не попали сегодня в Хогсмид, были уже несколько раз атакованы маглорожденными студентами Хогвартса. Те радостно подбегали к ним в надежде, что это именно их утерянную вещь случайно отыскала гриффиндорская троица. После пятого такого разговора Рон, не сдержавшись, упрекнул Гермиону:

\- Зря ты решила перестраховаться и не писать, какую именно вещь мы нашли! Такими темпами нам до вечера с половиной Хогвартса придется побеседовать…

Гермиона, нахмурившись, опустила голову. В глубине души она тоже корила себя за это, но ей было неприятно слышать такое от Рона. Гарри ободряюще потрепал ее по плечу, и она вздохнула – хоть он ее понимает… И тут раздался восхищенный голос Рона:

\- Крам! Сюда идет Крам! 

Гермиона подняла взгляд. К ним действительно шел Виктор Крам. Быстрой, немного неуклюжей походкой. Подойдя совсем близко, он кивнул Гарри и Рону, а Гермионе сказал:  
  
\- Привет! Можно тебя на минутку?

Гарри вежливо улыбнулся Краму. Рон тоже хотел улыбнуться, но вышло как-то криво. Позеленев от досады, он смотрел, как Виктор отводит Гермиону в сторону, галантно поддерживая ее под локоть. Его почему-то страшно бесила эта картина.

\- Та вещь, из объявления… В общем, она моя, – сказал Крам Гермионе. 

Предложение Крама отойти в сторонку для разговора Гермиона поначалу никак не связала с объявлением. Так что его слова стали для нее неожиданностью – не самой приятной, надо сказать. Она машинально спросила его о том, какая это была вещь, и получила точный ответ. Спросила о том, как была украшена вещь – и опять Крам ответил верно.

\- Там даже мои инициалы есть, на ручке, – сказал он, и Гермиона, сбросив оцепенение, изумилась.

\- Но ведь тебя зовут Виктор, а там буква «В»!

\- Все верно. Это первая буква моего имени на болгарском. У нас ведь кириллица, а не латиница.

Гермиона сдалась. Вытащив бинокль из кармана мантии, она вручила его Краму. Тот, счастливо улыбаясь, взял его как величайшую драгоценность.

\- Кстати, а где ты его нашла?

\- У подножия башни. Он разбился. Ты его выронил, наверное, когда смотрел в окно, – и она проницательно глянула на Виктора.

Тот густо покраснел, но в глазах его сверкнула радость. «Если она сама заговорила об этом, значит, догадалась, что я подглядывал именно за нею? Может, сейчас как раз время пригласить ее на свидание?»

Гермиона заметила его реакцию, и ей стало грустно: «Значит, он действительно подглядывал за Флер, и она ему нравится…» Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, и тут Виктор сказал:

\- Можно пригласить тебя в Хогсмид? На свидание. Погуляем, в «Сладкое королевство» зайдем…

Ее словно опахнуло жаром. Вот как! Так он еще и бабник вдобавок! А по виду и не скажешь… Значит, он волочится и за ней, и за Флер одновременно. Гермиону охватило горькое разочарование. Ведь ей уже начинал нравиться этот парень – и вот пожалуйста… В душе ее что-то разбилось вдребезги.

\- Нет, спасибо, – ответила она, глянув ему прямо в глаза. – Думаю, тебе и без меня есть кого пригласить. 

И, резко отвернувшись от него, зашагала обратно к Гарри и Рону. 

2019


End file.
